final_chapterfandomcom-20200214-history
Felines
Feline Gallery Feline1.png Feline2.png Breeds, Traits, and Appearance (This is a list of the most common breeds that could be found within warriors. Most warior cats, however, are a mix breed aka mutts.) The Oriental: '''Related to the Siamese, this cat has big pointed ears and an inquisitive personality. The Oriental cat is smart and social. The cat can be a loyal and playful companion. Its sleek body is more muscular than it would appear. It can be quite vocal and demanding — a very "dog-like" cat. '''The Amerian Shorthair: This athletic cat is descended from the British shorthair, but is larger, leaner and more powerful. It comes in a wide range of colors and patterns and is also a very long-lived kitty, with a lifespan of 15 to 20 years not being out of the ordinary. The American shorthair is healthy, gentle, easy going and low maintenance — grooming is not an issue with this breed, which weighs in at an average of 8 to 15 pounds, with males being significantly larger. The Birman: ''' It's a large, long, sturdy cat with long silky hair (which isn't as thick as a Persian's) that does not mat. This cat is known for its blue eyes; dark points on its ears, face, legs and tail; and snow-white boots on all four paws. This is a loving, gentle cat that loves to play, but can stay quiet and out of the way when you're busy. The average Birman weighs about 8 to 12 pounds. '''The Sphynx: (Pretty much never found in warriors) The hairless sphynx isn't completely hairless — it actually has a fine peach-like fuzz over its body, which makes it very sensitive to the sun and elements. It is warm to the touch, cuddly, energetic and affectionate. The sphynx weighs between 8 and 15 pounds, but weight gain can be a serious problem if it's not monitored. The Ragdoll: The Ragdoll is a gentle and affectionate cat. The hair of the ragdoll is full and plush, requiring regular grooming, and although it is not as large as its coat would suggest, it is, nonetheless, one of the bigger cat breeds. This is a placid cat that really is satisfied with a relaxing lifestyle. Generally, they weight between 10 and 15 pounds, but large males can easily get up to 20 pounds. The Siamese: They can be verbally demanding in wanting attention, but they're also very loving, social and affectionate cats. The Siamese can be sensitive and nervous and is a creature of habit and routine. The Abyssinian: One of the oldest breeds of cat, the Abyssinian resembles an ancient Egyptian cat with its lithe build, large pointy ears, and slender legs. One of the smaller cats on this list, this fur baby only weighs in at an average of 6 to 10 pounds. This is a wilful, smart and extroverted cat that loves to explore and play. Its love of games is only matched by its love of water. The Exoctic Shorthair: This is the short-haired version of the Persian. With its squashed face and rounded ears, the exotic shorthair looks more like a cuddly teddy bear than a cat. While having a similar temperament to its long-haired cousin, this cat is a bit more lively and inquisitive, but can still be very calm and laid back. The Maine Coon: This beautiful cat is the largest of the domestic cat breeds at an average size of up to 18 pounds, though some have tipped the scales at as much as a healthy 20. It looks very feline and takes three to four years to reach full physical maturity. It has very thick fur with a waterproof layer, large wide paws that act like snow shoes for walking easily across snow and a long, thick tail used to wrap about its face during harsh weather. The Persian: Everyone knows the Persian cat. Renowned for its long, silky fur, expressive eyes and squashed face, the Persian is also one of the oldest cat breeds. Calm and sweetly affectionate, this cat loves habit and serene environments. Category:Species